kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking Mammoth
is a mech created by Hiden Intelligence and incorporated into Zea with the ability to detach and travel to Earth while the satellite's core remains in orbit. It was originally designed by the previous president, Korenosuke Hiden, for use in large-scale rescue operations, but was later re-purposed for use by Kamen Rider Zero-One in battle. It is summoned by the Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key. Functionality Breaking Mammoth normally appears as Zea's propulsion system and solar panels. Once Zero-One scans the Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key on the Zero-One Driver, it detached from Zea's core and transforms into its jet form before being teleported to Zero-One's location. Once the key is inserted into the Driver, it teleports Zero-One into its cockpit and transforms into its armor form, completing the transformation. ;Gallery 10410800 712177998827790 760158360277186906 n.jpg|Breaking Mammoth's Blueprints inside Zea's database 10421205 705515836160673 1541806926285665475 n.jpg|Zea detaching the Breaking Mammoth unit, preparing it for teleportation to Zero-One's coordinates 10372585_597066837078675_8700382123524012393_n.jpg|Jet Form beaming up Zero-One Design Breaking Mammoth is composed of the following parts: * - The head module. ** - The antennae. It allows Zero-One to communicate with Zea. It operates independently from Breaking Mammoth itself to allow emergency braking operations. ** - The red unit located between the eyes. It has a role of controlling the signalling system for adapting to various Progrise Keys, matching and information transmission loss with the wearer, adjustment to close the ability extension to the theoretical value by checking such as defects is performed. ** - The red compound eyes. It is a visual system that is also installed in 24 parts around Breaking Mammoth's body, allowing Zero-One to grasp the entire circumference of Breaking Mammoth via a 360° image information integration system that sends all information to Zero-One within the mecha. * - The core body. is completed when Zero-One is stored inside. All piloting operations are formed via high-neuron connections that allow Zero-One's thoughts to move Breaking Mammoth. As a result, Breaking Mammoth can efficiently carry out multiple processes in a large-scale rescue operation, such as fieldwork, lifesaving, transport, etc. ** - The 'tusks'/scythe units stored on the Mammoth Breast. Thanks to special inbuilt chains, it can be used as a towing anchor or as tools for aircraft repair operations. By separating them from their electromagnetic joint connections, the Graingots can be used as handheld weapons or tools that can dismantle large structures with ease. * - The shoulder units. It is composed of . A complex sensory device is installed within, and can detect light, ultrasonic waves, infrared rays, geomagnetism, etc. and essentially makes full use of os Zea's satellite equipment, radars and hearing equipment. Due to the necessity of having a wide area to better perceive objects on the ground, the sensory equipment are located on the shoulders (which are high above the ground). * - The arms. It is composed of Space Hiden Alloy. It's pressure dispersion exterior has a built-in vertical multi-joint and linear actuator drive that mimics the structure of a human arm, and can generate overwhelming power. Thanks to a high-neuron connection system that connects to Zero-One's Base Architecture bodysuit, Zero-One can move the arms just by imagining the feeling of arm movement. All these functions increase the user's combat prowess by replicating mammoth's ability. ** - Tractor field generators located on the forearms. When the Mammoth Pressers are released, it controls them via a tractor field. Small debris and meteorites can be caught under the Direct Tractors' irradiation. ** - The shields on the arms that take the form of gigantic replicas of the Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key. They are made of Space Hiden Alloy. They can be used to block/diverge landslides. By attaching the Mammoth Pressers to the legs, Breaking Mammoth can perform a special manoeuvre that maximises the weight and size of the Mammoth Pressers (seen during the Breaking Impact finishing move). * - The hand units. It can demonstrate a maximum punching force of 25.2 tons. The Press Knuckles can be used in operations that require large machinery such as shovel machines; as it only requires Zero-One's thoughts to move, the Press Knuckles can do such operations with ease, increasing the success rate of rescue operations. * - The legs. Thanks to a high-neuron connection system that connects to Zero-One's Base Architecture bodysuit, Zero-One can move the arms just by imagining the feeling of leg movement. It's posture control system adapts an operating system dubbed that controls Breaking Mammoth's linear actuator drives to adjust and stabilise the heavy machine's balance. The left and right shins house power units dubbed that supply all off Breaking Mammoth's power. They have jet engines (which work within and out of the atmosphere) that allow Breaking Mammoth to reach up to Mach 7 within the atmosphere when in jet form. * - The feet. The claws on the tips are made of Space Hiden Alloy, which has the processing capabilities of six bulldozers, allowing Breaking Mammoth to perform walking operations on any road surface regardless of the road's condition. In jet form, the Mammoth Nails also function as a jet engine injection port. * - Jet Form's 'nosecone'. It is composed of Space Hiden Alloy. A special field generator dubbed is installed inside, improving the structural integrity Breaking Mammtoh requires when it is transformed into quantum particles by Zea. The Break Top suppresses sonic booms during high-speed flight, increasing speed and minimising the potential impacts caused by resulting shockwaves. In Mecha Form, the Break Top is located on the back. History Using the data gathered by Yua Yaiba, Zaia Enterprise and A.I.M.S. developed the Giger to neutralize Magia by connecting them with the Gigers' own private network. MetsubouJinrai.net attacked the A.I.M.S. headquarters where the Gigers were being built and Jin secretly used a ZetsumeRiser on at least one before MetsubouJinrai.net withdrew after procuring an Attache Shotgun and the Attache Arrow and defeating Valkyrie. MetsubouJinrai.net would later use the Giger to hack the hospital's private network and the HumaGears. Yua would later ask the help of Aruto and Izu to counter the out-of-control Giger by giving the cracked Mammoth Zetsumerise Key with the Giger blueprints. Izu, through Zea, noticed a similarity with Giger's design matching that of a blueprint that was installed in Zea by the previous president, Korenosuke Hiden, intended for Zero-One's use in mass-scale rescue operations. Combining the two sets of data, they made the Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key and Zea reactivated their own version of Giger: Breaking Mammoth. Users *Kamen Rider Zero-One (Zero-One Episodes 9, 11, 15) KR01-Zero-Onebreakingmammoth.png|Zero-One Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key KR01-Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key.png|Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key KR01-Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key (Open).png|Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key (Opened) Finishers * : Zero-One launches one of the Mammoth Pressers into the air, followed by it projecting a larger energy construct of itself. He then leaps into the air and lands on the Mammoth Presser before using it to crush the enemy beneath him. Breaking Impact Step 1.png|Breaking Impact (Step 1: Launching Mammoth Presser) Breaking Impact Step 2.png|Breaking Impact (Step 2: Leap) Breaking Impact Step 3.png|Breaking Impact (Step 3: Mammoth Presser enlargement) Breaking Impact Step 4.png|Breaking Impact (Step 4: Landing on Mammoth Presser) Breaking Impact Step 5.png|Breaking Impact (Step 5: Crushing enemy) Breaking Impact Step 6.png|Breaking Impact (Step 6: Explosion and caption) Notes *Breaking Mammoth is the second mammoth-based mech after the HardMammother but is the first to appear in a TV series. *The design of Breaking Mammoth is similar to Dancouga, the main mecha of , which also has a mammoth robot to form its body. , the mechanic designer of said series also acknowledged this. *Breaking Mammoth having two eyes and the Giger having a singular eye is a similar to the relationship between Gundams and the Zaku Mobile Suits in the Gundam franchise. External Links * in Kamen Rider Zero-One TV-Asahi Official Website * in Kamen Rider Official Website Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 9: I'll Take Care of Your Life **Episode 11: Don't Stop the Camera, Stop the Guy! **Episode 15: The End of Each References Category:Support Robots Category:Mecha Category:Hiden Intelligence Category:Arsenal (Zero-One)